


A Miscommunication

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just wanted to find his cufflink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyFiend09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/gifts).



> Happy birthday lovely fantasyfiend09! This is really just a very short and silly thing, but I needed to dedicate at least one of these ficlets to you, to thank you for all of your fantastic help betaing quite a few of the fics in this series. You have been immensely helpful, and you are just an all-around awesome human. I am SO GLAD I got to meet you at Leviosa, and I seriously hope we have the opportunity to hang out again in the future. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet, hon! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry was in the middle of buttering his dinner roll when Draco disappeared under the table cloth. His heart began to race. Casually, he looked around at the various Ministry officials sharing their table at the gala to see if anybody else had seen. To his surprise, none of them seemed to have noticed. Not a one batted an eyelash at the fact that Draco Malfoy had suddenly ducked under the banquet table. They were all too busy cutting their steaks into miniscule bites and trying to catch Harry's eye so they could pull him into boring conversation about their grandchildren or the latest case up before the Wizengamot.

His robes suddenly felt restrictive and hot, and he fought the urge to fan himself with his napkin. Surely Draco wasn't really planning on…True, they'd talked about it before, whispering filthy fantasies to one another as they rutted and writhed together late at night, but never in a million years did Harry think Draco would actually follow through. Something soft, like the edge of a robe, brushed over Harry's foot, and on instinct, Harry spread his legs wider, his heart galloping. He _was_. Draco really did mean to suck him off right under the table in front of half the Ministry.

The thought should have mortified him, but the idea that Draco was down there right now, preparing to suck him off...Harry's cock twitched and began to harden. Suddenly there was nothing in the world Harry wanted more than to feel Draco's silken heat envelop him right that fucking second. In fact, Draco was taking a little longer to get down to business than Harry thought was strictly necessary. They were on a time crunch for God's sakes! He couldn't spend forever teasing Harry the way Harry knew Draco preferred.

Harry gave a bland smile to the old witch sitting across from him as he surreptitiously slid his hands off the table and into his lap. Careful not to move his arms too much and give the game away to his dinner companions, Harry unbuttoned the lower half of his robes. Not for the first time, he found himself grateful that Draco had convinced him to dress like a traditional wizard that night; he was completely starkers under his fancy dress robes. It felt deliciously dirty, baring his lower half completely, his hard cock hidden only by the long table cloth and the careful draping of his unbuttoned robes. He spread his legs wide, wanting to make sure Draco had plenty of access.

Over the loud chatter in the dining room, Harry just managed to make out a small gasp coming from beneath the table. His cheeks began to heat as he speared a piece of broccoli on his fork, praying that nobody else had picked up on the sound. Smooth fingers slid up the insides of Harry's calves, almost tentative at first, but quickly growing strong and sure, and Harry couldn't focus on anything other than their inexorable ascent up his sensitive legs. 

It was oddly disconcerting, not being able to see Draco's movements, not knowing where he would touch next, on what patch of skin Harry would soon feel his hot breath. Disconcerting and exciting, that thrill of the unknown, heightened by the fact that they were surrounded by dozens of witches and wizards. Draco's lips grazed the side of Harry's cock, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. The wizard on his left, a prominent man rumoured to be high up in the Unspeakable department, looked at him with mild concern and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you," Harry replied, doing his best to keep his tone even. "Just need some water." He reached for his glass with trembling hands and took a shaky sip, the ice cold liquid soothing the fire burning within as Draco swallowed his cock.

Merlin, Draco had always been good at giving head. Despite the fact that Draco had drawn things out at the start, once he got down to it, it was obvious he was doing his level best to get Harry to come as quickly as possible. Over and over he pressed himself forward, taking Harry's prick all the way down his throat, tight, wet heat contracting around Harry in a mind-numbing ripple of pleasure. Draco's skill combined with the illicitness of their location cranked up the intensity of Harry's arousal. It took a little less than a minute for Harry's orgasm to bubble up to the surface, prickling up his thighs and buttocks, pulsing white-hot in his groin.

Draco dragged his nails down the outsides of Harry's thighs, and Harry came. He clenched his jaw as he emptied himself into Draco's willing mouth, his every muscle locked tight so as not to betray his euphoric trembling. Waiters began clearing away the dinner course, and it took several moments for Harry to realise that the waiter at their table was waiting for him to hand over the fork that he currently had locked in a death grip. Harry flushed, unbending his fingers and letting the utensil fall onto his plate with a loud clang while Draco licked him clean. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Mr Potter? Your breathing seems a little laboured," the far too inquisitive wizard asked him.

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you, sir. Just a little hot in here, is all."

The elderly wizard looked at him skeptically, but was thankfully pulled into conversation with his dinner companion before he could question Harry further. Harry felt the whisper of a spell rustle across his clothes, and the lower half of his robes buttoned themselves up neatly, covering his spent cock. A moment later, Draco's head popped up from beneath the table, and he settled into his seat, looking as put together as ever.

"Oh, they took away my salmon," Draco pouted.

"Don't worry, pudding's up next." Draco perked up, just as Harry knew he would. He had an insatiable sweet tooth. And speaking of insatiable. "Besides, serves you right," Harry murmured in an undertone. "Not that I didn't enjoy myself, but you really need to give me some warning before you blow me in public."

Draco snorted out an incredulous laugh before quickly biting his lip to trap in his mirth. "I need to give _you_ some warning? I'm not the one who just whipped it out in the middle of a Ministry dinner."

"I only did that because you went down there first! I was trying to make things easier."

"Easier?" Draco laughed. "Harry, I was down there trying to find my cufflink." He held up his wrist, displaying one of the emerald-eyed snake cufflinks that Harry had bought him last Christmas. "I had just found it and was about to come back up when you started waving your cock in my face." Draco shrugged, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I figured I might as well give you what you wanted."

Harry's face burned with a mortified blush. "But—I mean—How was I supposed to know you were trying to find a cufflink? Why wouldn't you just summon it?"

"In this crowd? I'd be sure to take somebody's eye out." Harry rubbed a hand over his face, wanting nothing more than to melt into the floor. "Don't be embarrassed, Harry. It might not have been my intention, but I'm hardly complaining. I might need to drop my cufflinks more often if this is what I get out of it."

That pulled a reluctant smile out of Harry, and he glanced over at Draco. A spike of lust shot through him at the smoldering look in Draco's eyes. 

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Harry swallowed. "Final speeches start in a minute. There's dancing after. I bet we can sneak away then."

Draco grinned, picking up his spoon and cracking the top of his crème brûlée with a definitive snap. Harry hadn't even realised they'd brought the food out already. "Wonderful. Some of us didn't reach the same...satisfying end that you achieved. But I'm sure you'll be happy to assist with that later."

Harry bit his lip as he realised that Draco hadn't come, that he was probably still worked up and aching for release. Draco brought a mouthful of custard up to his mouth and licked it off with wicked flicks of his tongue. Blood began to rush south all over again as Harry thought of all the filthy things he wanted do to Draco when they got home.

"Of course," Harry murmured, voice rough. "It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
